


Constellations of Love

by AAThanatos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Love, M/M, Quest, Sex, Smut, intmacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAThanatos/pseuds/AAThanatos
Summary: A Quest! A small retrieval quest goes out to our heroes to find a few demigods that need to get to camp. Things go seriously downhill when Will gets caught under rubble. Will Nico lose the love of his life?Oneshot.





	Constellations of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story I wrote and has been re written

A quest!

Nico was excited about being given a quest. It had been a hot minute since they had some purpose around camp other than training. Will was going with him along with Jason,Leo ,and Annabeth. It's was. Simple mission to retrieve about 4 Demi gods from a school in Virginia. From what Chiron had told them two were minor gods children and two Olympians. Rumor had it that due to the high volume of demigods in that school they were attracting a lot of monster activity. The team was a good choice. Leo could be a great asset if they needed to Hotwire a get away car. Annabeth has written notes and contacted the parents of the kids letting them know they were coming to camp making sure that it didn't look like kidnapping. Jason was the next best fighter next to Nico himself and Will well.. it's always good to have a healer on board right?

Hestia and Leo had a budding mother son relationship flowing and due to that she offered to travel them all to the school so Nico could shadow travel everyone on the way back without needing to rest. Stepping onto the school grounds they found themselves surrounded by destruction. Flying bat like creatures seemed to be flying overhead and the rest was in shambles. They didn't expect this level of trouble.

Walking through the school they noticed claw marks up and down the hallway walls. Something like acid covered part of the floors bubbling and hissing eating through. The smell was enough to make you woozy. This wasn't just the flying bats there were a number of monsters at this school. Most seemed to be evacuated but they would run across a few hurt people down the different hallways. They soon realized that the highschool had booby traps as well. Whatever was doing this had a brain as well and that didn't set well with the group. Leo could disarm a lot of the traps and Annabeth was coming up with great strategy but they couldn't seem to find the kids they were looking for.

Jason and Nico would be busy fighting off a wave of creatures as Leo took apart the traps they ran into every few seconds. Will and Annabeth were devising a plan trying to think where the kids could be. Soon they found themselves outside of a classroom that was blocked off by thick layers of plant life. This had to be it. Looks like one of the Kids could possibly be a child of Demeter. Using his Stygian iron blade Nico cut through the vegetation like butter finding all four kids huddled in the corner. 3 girls and 1 boy. The two older came toward them ready to fight when Will intervened and told them who we were. The youngest girl was hurt blood dripping down her arm. Will went into doctor mode on an instant.

(Initials will be used so you know who is talking)

AC: Hey guys we told your parents we were coming after you guys! My name is Annabeth daughter of Athena. That's Will son of Apollo, Jason son of Zeus(Jupiter ), Leo son of Hephaestus , and Nico son of Hades. We are going to get you guys to camp safely ok?

Mike: Hi I'm Mike my mom is Aphrodite. That's Lauren she's daughter of Ares. Ashlee daughter of Thanatos and Katie daughter of Iris. Our parents told us you were coming for us. I'm just so happy you guys showed up it looks like we are under major attack and we.. we can't get out.

That's when the building started shaking. Running from the room they kept getting slowed down my traps or creatures. Before Leo could disable the trap all Hades broke loose. Trapping them right outside the door to freedom Nicos worst fear came crawling around the corner. The Manticore. This wasn't just any old Manticore though this was the actual child of echidna. Surrounded by an army of smaller Manticores everyone broke out there best skills. Jason was frying every one that came across him. Annabeth was more than ok taking on two at a time celestial bronze at her ready. Leo setting fire to anything that crossed him. Nico like the shadows themselves shot between opponents like liquid slicing and disposing making gold dust rain down on them all.

Using the shadows in a new way, Nico found he could actually grab them and sling himself like ropes and vines wrapping the darkness around the necks of the creatures tying them in place for him to dismantle. Will was keeping the kids safe on the corner fighting off the smaller creatures with a bow. The arrow hit something it shouldn't have and bounced off the ceiling setting off an explosion and hitting will square on the chest at the same moment Nico drove his blade through the thick skin of the Child of Echnida.

Everything slowed down. The wall crumbled trapping the kids and Will behind it. Nico saw the arrow impale Will as the building began to fall around them. Nico sprung into action trying to reach the love of his life only to be caught by Jason mid air.

JG: Nico stop it's still falling you will be crushed!

NDA: NOOO! WILL! NOOO

Nico was clawing his way out of Jason's grasp and failing miserably. No not Will he can't lose Will no no no no! This wasn't supposed to happen this was a retrieval mission this wasn't supposed to be like this! After the debris stopped falling Nico went over to the wall of rumble. 2 were dead. He could feel it. Will was dead. There was no way between the rubble and the arrow that he wasn't. Nico couldn't except that. Clawing through the rocks and making his hands raw and bloody doing so he did his best to find Will and the kids. He found Ashlee.

Ashlee: Two are gone I can feel it! Please no ! Where are they! help them ! Why can't you help them!

She was hysterical. Lauren fought her way out of the rubble stumbling around. Looking for signs of Mike, Katie, and Will. The demo was to heavy to move. Nico collapsed.

NDA: This can't be happening please tell me this isn't happening.

JG: Nico I'm sorry but we can't move it.

Nico was a shuttering mess. Tears leaking unceremoniously down his face and rage boiling inside of him. Not Will not his William! Nico stood and told Annabeth to get ahold of camp to get them back to Long Island. Nico had to have a talk with his father.

Nico focused all of his strength and pulled the shadows onto him pinpointing the place he needed to be. Enveloping in the middle of his fathers throne room Nico started running toward the figure that was Hades.

Falling to his hands and knees at his fathers feet he clutched the hem of his fathers robes.

"Please! Please Papa please give him back to me"

Nico wailed crying at the foot of his father. Shaking, on the verge of throwing up his father took his face in both hands.

"Nico my son you know I couldn't do that. As much as I hate seeing you in this kind of pain I can't bring someone back from the dead for you. If I could I would have let you keep Bianca. "

"You could do it! You just don't want to! Papa please I-I love him! I love him so much I can't lose someone else I love I can't! I won't survive it! Please papa please I'll do anything please! I've given everything to him. My heart, my mind, my soul , my body! More than I've ever given anyone! You told me you wanted me to be the exception! How could you want that and take him away from me! Give him back! You give him back to me right now!"

Hades heart was breaking watching his son come undone. If he was anything but a god, the hold his son had on him would have been painful. Running his fingers through Nicos hair trying to sweep the hair from his wet face. Holding him for a long time he realized the fit was only getting worse not better.

Nico was shaking so violently Hades feared he was going into convulsions. Picking up his son he carried him to his room. Opening the door he sat Nico down on the floor still trying to calm his son down. 

"Nico everything is going to be ok son."

Pain seared through his body. He was happy! He was finally happy and then his love his William was taken from him. Wracking sobs filled the room as he pounded the floor.

"Would you be quiet! Your going to wake him up!"

Nico turned to the voice behind him to find Apollo leaning over his bed tending to someone. Crawling over to the bed still crying Nico saw it was Will. It was Will and he was breathing with a golden bandage over his chest. This.. this couldn't be! How? Why? His father had just told him he couldn't do anything!

As of reading his mind Apollo answered. "He didn't die. Hades grabbed him before the rubble fell on him. Uncle called me when he saw the arrow in his chest. It missed vitals but it was deep. He should be fine in a few hours. Nico, Hades can't bring the dead back for you. No one can. But he wants you to be happy. He broke the rules the only way he could by grabbing Will at the last second the way he saved you and your sister. Unfortunately that means I owe him. Saving my son and all."

Nico didn't respond to Apollo he just crawled next to Will taking him in his arms grasping him for dear life. Unable to stop crying he shook holding onto his love drenching the pillows and Wills shoulder. Apollo tried to tell him to let go but Nico heard a visceral growl rip from deep in his chest like a feral animal not to be messed with. Nico had to touch him to feel him. Everything in him had to feel him breathing and feel his warmth.

Hours went by and Apollo had left them together. Pulling the black velvet curtains he surrounded them with his oldest friend the darkness. Soon he realized they were not in the dark. Nico hadn't realized that they had never been in pure darkness together they always had some sort of light shining in the room whether it be moonlight or regular light. The pure darkness filled the space of the bed with the two of them and looking at Will, pure sunlight shined trough every freckle on his bare torso. Looking at the curtains shining dots projected against them. Nico wanted to compare it to a disco ball until he started recognizing the patterns in the lights. Wills freckles were constellations. All of them. Will was the son of the sun god but the patterns that enshrined his skin were the night sky. Nico always thought he figured out Will Solace and then here he goes again taking his breath away.

"I remember the first time I realized I glowed. I was 6 and some bullies had locked me in a car trunk. I stayed there counting the stars til my mom found me."

"They are beautiful. You are beautiful. "

Leaning in he kissed Will. Will wrapped his arms around Nico as of holding on to him afraid letting go. Afraid he would disappear. Will had almost died and the only thought that went through his mind before the rubble fell was ....

"No I can't leave him"

Will felt hot tears on his face that weren't his. Nico was crying. Sobs escaped his lips kissing Will begging him in Italian. 

"Non mi lasci mai più. Per favore non posso vivere senza di te. sei il mio tutto. Non mi spaventate mai di nuovo. Non puoi vedere che se morirai vado anche a morire. Ti prego di non lasciarti ma"

Begging him not to leave him begging him to stay begging him to never scare him like that again. Saying his name like a litany of prayer. The wound on his chest had healed hours ago and seemed to put a little more pep in his step than usual.

Nico felt Wills hands pulling at his clothes. In a rush of adrenaline they pulled and tore at eachother until only skin was between them. Will ran his mouth down Nicos torso watching as the light from his freckles danced along his pale skin inside the curtain enclosure. Nico was moving his hands feverishly through Wills hair. He needed this he wanted this after a near death experience, he needed something to truly feel alive and to prove that Will was indeed alive.

Feeling Wills hot wet mouth dip between his legs sent his heart rate through the roof. A slight sheen of sweat broke out over both of them as Will bobbed his head up and down causing Nico to bite his lower lip. Will moaned onto Nicos member causing Nico to buck roughly into his mouth. Pulling his head up for air he crawled up Nico taking his mouth in full force. A thought crossed Wills mind and made him stop for a moment.

"What is it, what's wrong is it your chest? Apollo said you were healed!"

"No it's not that I'm fine it's just uh.. I don't have any you know... supplies..."

"I've got lube in the side drawer."

"Wait you do?"

"Dude your in my room. At my dads house yeah I have lube I lived here during my start of puberty so yeah "

"Condoms?"

"Ugh no cause I didn't think I needed them since I wasn't having sex at the time... plus it's hard to get laid in the underworld for crying out loud my dad had to steal a wife"

"Noted. Umm well we don't have condoms so I guess mouths will have to do "

Will started to dip his head again until Nico caught him and pulled him back up. The light Will was reflecting gave him just enough vision to see his eyes.

"Um well I um... I don't need it if you don't "

"What!? We have never had sex without a Condom Nico we have to be safe"

"Are you that scared to get me pregnant?"

"Haha your hilarious "

"I mean it Will. Not the pregnant part but I've never had sex with anyone but you. Im not going to have sex with anyone but you. Ever. After what happened I just want to feel that there is nothing between us."

"That's a big step Nico are you sure?"

"You used condoms with the son of Demeter right?"

"Yeah every time"

"Then I trust you. Do you trust me?"

"Yes of course I do. It's just a big step"

"Bigger than having you inside me?! Will I couldn't even be touched when we first started dating. I didn't know how much I craved physical touch until I met you. I know I wasn't really special, I wasn't your first but it was special to me. I let you have my first time. Let you take my body. I just want you in a way no one else has."

"Hey our first time was special to me to Nico. I didn't love that other boy. I love you. I had sex with him, I make love with you." will trails his fingers on Nicos flesh

"Take me Will. Take my body. It's yours babe and only yours"

"I love you Nicolo"

"I love you William "

Will reached into the side table for the lube. Prepping his fingers he sunk his fingers into Nico. Starting with two and worked til he could fit three. Nico was panting at the familiar feeling getting harder and harder as Wills finger worked their magic finding his sweet spot inside him. Flipping Nico onto all fours he lubed up his own hardness. Reaching for Nico he pulled him up by his neck so that his back was against his chest biting down on Nicos shoulder eliciting an embarrassing moan from Nico. Hovering over his entrance he pushed himself in and both him and Nico gasped in unison. "Oh my god I love you I love you so much" he murmured against the nape of his lovers neck. "Move Will move. Take me. Take me."

Will began to move at a space so slow that Nico began to whine for him to go faster. Reaching his arms over his head Nico grabbed Wills hair from behind him. Will latched his mouth onto Nicos neck. Holding him around his chest one arm draped over cupping his neck while the other held Nicos length pumping him with the same rhythm he made love to him. Nico was used to the sensation of Will inside him by now. Pain long since forgotten from their first time. Nico craved these moments with Will touching him so erotically. 

Feeling Will without a condom was different too. It didnt feel to much different physically on his end but from the way Will was shaking and breathing it must be a whole new experience for him. It was different though he could feel them skin against skin. Every texture and every inch filling him hitting him inside over and over giving him proof that this love this man was alive. Alive and in love With him. Will suddenly let go of Nico and pushed his head down into the pillow. Withdrawing from Nico, Will started to edge down the bed. Nico was surprised by Will withdrawing from him and didn't know what he was doing. Soon Will hands were on either side of Nicos behind and he could feel Wills mouth breathing his hot breath down him.

Wills mouth came in contact with Nicos entrance and Nico began to shake with pleasure. Will and him had never gone past the vanilla forms of sex before and he defiantly had never been rimmed before. It was so unfamiliar to the point of being uncomfortable it its newness. It was also the hottest thing he had ever experienced. Feeling his tongue swirl around the ring of muscle, feeling it enter him. Nico gripped and tore at the sheets trying to contain it. Precum was dripping off Nico at the sensation of his lovers tongue eating and exploring his backside. Will was sending Nico into a spiral of sensation. Trailing his mouth along Nicos crack and humming against his taint. Slapping him hard on one cheek Nico cried out collapsing on the bed. Nico was so close to releasing he had to pull himself together as Will flipped him on his back and kissed him. Tasting the lube on Wills mouth he realized it was strawberry flavored. Placing himself back inside of Nico he set himself at a relentless pace diving deeper and deeper into Nico.

A long string of Italian cuss words filled the room which only made Will more eager. Will was a slave when it came to Nico speaking his first language especially during sex. Sweat dripped off Wills forehead onto Nicos lips and he licked the salty perspiration from his mouth feeling more emotionally connected with Will than he had ever been. More emotionally connected than he had ever felt with anyone because Will loves him out of choice and with his entirety.

"Ti Amo William Ti Amo!"

Nico cried feeling tears of intimacy leak from the side of his eyes trailing down his face into his ears and hair. Building in his stomach and the more he built the more the tears fell. Nico came in rapturous howl from deep in his chest gripping Wills back so tight he was sure he drew blood. Coming at the same moment Will rode himself into Nico through their shared orgasam feeling the slickness across his stomach from Nicos release. Coming inside Nico for the first time sent a wave of emotion through Will and he clutched Nico close to him. Both boys held eachother in tearful and loving embrace peppering kisses all over the other one letting the other know the love and emotion they were pouring into the lovemaking they had just shared together. Choking sobs escaped Wills mouth pouring them into Nico, showing him he was just as effected. Neither of them had ever cried during sex. This was different though, they had almost lost eachother. Laying side by side they faced eachother just feeling the other mouth in sweet desperate kisses.

"Will?"

"Yes baby."

"I can't do this again. I can't feel that I could lose you."

"You are not losing me. The only way you could is death and it seems our dad's are doing their best to prevent that too."

"Will, I want you to live with me. Like forever."

"Of course ill live with you. Hell I'll marry you if that's what it takes to prove I'm not going anywhere."

"Ok. Then that's what I want. Marry me. Live with me and marry me."

"Are you seriously asking me to marry you?"

"Yes. Please. After we graduate. Marry me."

"Yes, yes a thousand times yes!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos. I need the encouragement and the criticism. Like I always say I can't get better unless you guy tell me what I'm doing wrong.


End file.
